Lunar
by LordCanine
Summary: Lunar is in the hopital on the verge of death. She here after trying to commit suicide. But why did she? Noone knows, but they do know if they don't hurry and find a way to save her she will die. Will they make it in time? Read and find out. Harem fanfic, orginally a NagasumiXLuanr, But I chaned it.


**Lunar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Bride Is A Mermaid.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blood Pact

"_Why?_" was the thought going through Sun's mind, "_Why would you do this Lunar?_"

Said person was lieing in a hospital bed. She had IV cords in her arms and an air mask on her face. Her skin was pale and a look of pain was stretch across her face. It looked like she was going through hell. All her family and friends were there around her bed. All they could do was watch and was killing them to do so. Still it was all they could do. So they praied that she would be alright and make it through this.

"Why...Lunar?" Nagasumi whispers.

**(A Day Before)**

It has been a week since Nagasumi and the others have made it back to school. During that entire week, Mawari Zenigata, Nagasumi's childhood friend, wouldn't let them live it down that day missed several days of school. She tried pressuring them int giving her information on where they were and why it took them so long to come back. They gave her nothing, so after a while she gave up on it and left them alone. But she was keeoing a close eye on them, a very close eye. When she stopped questioning them, it was a relief for everyone, epspecially Nagasumi. Noone knew how much longer they could last against her constant interrogation. **(Nagasumi is the same way he was when he first met Sun, he's not bulky or muscular. But he still has all the speed and strength he would have in that form, in is normal one.)**

Maka's little sister, Fuki came to live with them all. The person she was suppose to protect an the ones she worked for were all killed. Someone assinated them all and left her blooy and beaten to deal with the pain and guilt. Pain of loss and guilt that she felt that it was all her fault for not being strong enough to protect them. She immediately went looking for her sister, afterwards. Once she found her, she broke down crying and told thm everything that happened. Sun's family immediately accepted her into their family. atahey also informed her of everything that hppened to them that led to their current position. It took a while, but now Fuki is just fine. Her guilt left her, but her pain di not. It still remained and won't leave until she kille the bastards that kill her family and friend.

As for everyone else, they're fine, well mostly. Nasa was the same as always. So is Shark Fujishiro and Octopus Nagajima. Maka still attacks Ngasumi from time to time with the help of her sister. But now it's more of a training exercise. Sun's father, Gozaburo Seto, accepts Nagasumi in the family, but still talks about ways to kill him sincee he hasn't married Sun yet. Sun's mother, Rin Seto, is still very nice, but scary at times and she still flirts with Nagasumi from time to time. Lunar's papa is still as creepy as ever. And Amano Sagami now lives with Nagasuni, his family, Lunar, and the Setos. But Lunar has not been herself for the past week.

She's stopped attacking Nagasumi. When their at school she avoids everyone, especially Nagasumi. When they were suppose to eat lunch together, she's nowhere t be found. Then, when they walk home, she walks alone. et she's never home when they get there. She comes home in the middle of the nght and leaves very early in the morning. Everyone wonders where she goes, but when they asks her she never answers them. Plus when she sings, her heart isn't in it aymore. She loves to sing more than anthing, that's how everyone knows there's something wrong with her. But they don't know what and no natter what, Lunar won't open up and tell them what it is that's bothering her so badly. And there's no clues for them to go off of.

* * *

"Lunar!" Nagasumi call after her.

Nagasumi has been running after Lunar for the past hour. She walked amazing fast when she didn't want to be caught or found, even for a merman. But her only weakness is her love for Nagasumi. No mater hat she can't always avoid him. She cracks whenever he's around her. And it's all beacause her heat belongs to him. She loves him, but he doesn't love her, he loves Sun. Knowing this only causes her pain, her heart feels broken like it's shattered into pieces, but her love never disappears. It's why she distances herself from all of them. That and another reason. Caught by her feelings, Lunar stops walking. Giving Nagasumi the chance to catch up to her. He stops riht by her and bends over, breathing heavily.

"Lunar", he uffs, "Please...walk with us".

Lunar shakes her head no at him.

"Why?" he asks.

This ime she does nothing.

"Luna", Nagasumi says sadly, "Will you at least let me walk with you?"

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Lunar nods and starts to walk away. Nagasumi quickly follows behind her. "_Damn it", _she curses, "_I should have sid no, but I couldn't. The saddness and worry in his voice got to me. It made my heart ache for_ _him. I couldn't refuse him. Even if I did I'm pretty sure he would have kept following me"._ They walk in silence the whole way. Lunar had her head down, looking away from Nagasumi. Nagasumi was looking straight the whole time. Then he takes one look at Lunar and ses that she has her head down. He reaches out and places is hand on her shoulder. Lunar jerks away from him, stops and looks at him. Her eyes look like their dead. Nagasumi deaosn't like that, not at all.

"Lunar?" he asks.

"Hmmm?" was her reply.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmmmmh".

"Really?"

"Yes".

"You don't look alright, what's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine, alright?!"

"Alright...are you sure?"

"Do I have to kick your butt to get it through your head manslave? I'm fine".

"Nope I'm good", Nagasumi replies nervously, but releaved, "_AT Least she's back to normal...for now that is"._

Nagasumi looks into Lunar's eyes once more. He sees that they still look dead, but hold some life now. Lunar catches him staring at her and blushes a crimson red. She quickly turns her head away from him and starts walking fatster. Nagasumi increases his pace and continues to follow ight behind her. He places his hand on her shoulder and this time she doesn't jerk away. They continue in silence once again, Lunar enjoying the momnt while it last. When they arrive at the house, Lunar jerks away from Nagasumi. True to his earlier thoughts, she was not herself anymore. Her eyes were completely dead again. At dinner she made sure to eat away from everyone else. Nagasumi saw a look in her eyes that he didn't like. It was the look of someone who wanted to die. So he decided to keep an eye on her. So, when it was time for bed, he faked being asleep and stayed up.

* * *

When everyone was asleep, he got up and went to check on Lunar. He found out that she wasn't in her room. In a bust of speed, he was down stairs. He got downstairs just in time to see her leave out the front dood. He follows after her. When he gets outside, he sees her head down the road to his left. He tails her all the way to a bridge. The one he jumped off of and had taken to bullies with him beause Mawari wanted him to fight them.

aoan the bridge he can see those exact two guys in the shadows wih a gu in a black cloak. All three of them stay lirking in the shadows. His attention snaps back to Lunar and his eyes widen at what he sees. Lunar had pulled out Sun's sword and cut both of her wrist already. The cuts were deep and bleeding fast. She flicnches from the pain, but continues to add to the cuts. Dragging the blade down her arms. It looks like she craved a "T" into both of her arms. Nagasuni runs to her at top speed. When he reaches her he wraps his arms around her arms. He was trying to stop he from being able to move and do more damage to herself. Suddenly, he coughs up blood as does Lunar. The blood runs down his chin from the corners of his lips. Lunarhad staved the sword through both of their stomachs.

Nagasumi let's go of her out of reaction and falls to one knee. He hold his stomach nd coughs up more blood. Looking up at Lunar, he sees she is also on her knees. Onl now she had Sun's sword placed against her neck. She closes her eyes and prepares to end it all. In a flah he's by her side and he ripes the sword out of her hands. He straps it to his back and looks back at Lunar. Only to have a fist collide with his face, sending him sliding back a few feet, landing on his ass. He loks up to sees both jerks from the shadows with the guy in the cloak in front of him.

"We'll tak the girl now", the cloak figure states.

"Like hell you are!" Nagasumi roars coughing up more bod.

"Then she dies".

The person in the cloak pulls out a sword and raises it above Lunar's head. Faster than ever before, Nagasumi flies past the two bullies and strikes the guy in the cloak straight in the face. Said person was sent flying int the river blow the bridge. Ducking on instinct, Nagasumi dodges a puch aimed for his head. He lashes out with a kick, nailing one bully in the face. He then jumps in the air and kicks the other one in the face. They both fall o the ground unconscious.

With them down, Nagasumi focuses on Lunar. She was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding out. "_Shit",_ he thinks, "_I need to move fast"._ Too bad that wouldn't be possible anymore. His own wound was finally getting to him. Since he wasn't going to make it back to the house, he does the next best thing. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out hi phone, and Calls Sun. As soon as she picked up the phone he explains everything to her. In return she tells everyone else what happened. Then he does something syupid, he forces his body to move. Sun and the others wouldn't get there and to a hospital in time. By the time they did, Lunar would be dead and he'd be in critical condition. He stumbles over to Lunar and picks her up. With the last of his strength, he runs to a nearby hospital. On the way there he called Sun and told her and everyone else to meet him at the hospital. Lucky for them Nagasumi's mom knew what hospital he was talking about.

When he reached the hospital, he burst through the door screaming. Doctors and nurses rush his way, when they see himand Lunar covred in blood with her motionless in his arms. They take Lunar away immediately. Just then everyone else arrives. Nagasumi turns toward them and waves. Then he falls to his knees and hits the floor. Nagasumi passes out instantly.

**(End)**

It's been a week now since tht happened. Lunar hasn't gotten any better at all. In fact she was only getting worse. Everyone worries about her, hpoing she'll make it. Mawau, the class rep(Laura), and Hideyoshi Satuboi, more commonly known as chimp were their as wel. Only two knew about Lunar being a mermaid. Chimp knew because he offically works for Kai Mikawa, another merman and someone who oves Sun. Laura knew because even though she loves Nagasumi she's with Amano. Mawari is the only clueless one, but she's about to find out the truth the hard way. And she won't like it, not one bit. Suddenly, Nagasumi falls to hi knees clutching his head.

"Nagasumi are you alright?" Sun asks him.'"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a headache nothing (groan) too 9graon) serious(hisses)", he tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah aia'm sur. It's...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Nagasumi screams and falls to the floor unconscious right then and there.

"Nagasumi!" Sun, his parnts, hif friends, and Rin shout.

They rush to his side and flip him ove onto his back. His face shows the same tlook af pain that's on Lunar's face. Speaking of Lunar, she begins to cough and tremble violently. Nagasumi mirrors her actions perfectly and two people gasps at this. While everyone else who didn't rush to Nagasumi's side scowled. The two people who gasps were Amano and Rin Seto. Sun turns to he mother when she hears her gasp.

"It can't be", Rin whispers.

"Mom?" Sun asks, "What is it?"

"I'm not completely sure, but..." Rin trails off.

"But what?" Mawari asks sitting down.

"Mom?" Sun asks again.

"A Blood Pact", Rin replies.

"What?" Sun asks.

"It's a pact that bonds to people to each other forever. It usually used to help strengthen sibling bonds. Sometimes lovers. But the two people or more must feel some form of love towards each other".

"You mean..."

"Yes...Nagasumi and Lunar are now Bonded".

**CliffHanger!**

* * *

**Next Time: Lunar and Nagasumi are now bounded to one another forever. Will this help them save Lunar? Or will it only cause more harm than good? Will Lunar die? If she does will Nagasumi die with her? Noone knows and that's what their all afraid of. Losing these two. So they hatch a plan to try and save both of thm using Mawari, Sun, and Nagasumi. What is the plan? Will it work? What do they have to do? And why is Mawari going? All will be explained next chapter, so continue reading and fnd out for yourself. Ja ne.**


End file.
